Something Unexpected
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Hinata has never been able to live up to anyone's expectations. That is, until she meets the rather curious Uchiha family. Can they provide her with the acceptance and understanding that she grew up so desperately without? Crack pairings: ItaHina, SasuHana. AU, age-bending, Victorian-esque. Work-in-progress - unscheduled updates.
1. Prologue

The china rattled slightly as she lowered it back to the saucer in her other hand, the dainty fingers holding the cup's handle trembling with nerves in time with her lower lip. Light eyes shifted around the room.

Her father looked to her in irritation, silently reprimanding her noise with his matching, and yet colder, gaze. Ashamed, she lowered her own before glancing at the other side of the room.

Upon a beautiful settee, ankles crossed beneath the hem of her dress, was the matriarch of the Uchiha family. Her skin was pale – even paler than Hinata's own delicate flesh – further accentuated by her locks of inky black and matching eyes. With unmatched grace she lifted her cup to her lips, utterly silent as she took a sip and replaced it. Looking up, she gave a slight, nearly-unnoticeable smile to the Hyuuga heiress.

"This tea set has been in my family for generations," Mikoto explained, looking down at her cup and saucer fondly. "It has been passed from mother to daughter, without fail. A few pieces have been cracked or shattered, but though replacements are hard to find, it is a near-complete set. Among the many things in my own dowry, it is among my favorite possessions."

Hinata swallowed dryly despite her recent sip of tea. _And someday...perhaps...it will be passed to me, if I can meet everyone's expectations..._

"It is a lovely set," Hiashi replied blandly. "My late wife was quite fond of fragile things like porcelain and china. They are beautiful things, but so easily broken – such a shame."

"It is their fragility that makes them so special."

Everyone turned to glance at the other silent figure in the room.

"We should always cherish what is easily lost, for it may not be long before we lose it. Such is life. We become so dependent upon what is strong and unyielding, we often overlook or even mock the frailest blooms in the garden of Life. But it is in them we find the greatest beauty." Eyes so similar to the matriarch's found Hinata's, sincerity glinting within them.

A small chill ran up the girl's spine. Was he...?

"I suppose you are right," the man relented, apparently not in the mood to get into such a discussion. "Your son obviously has an eye that finds even the most reclusive beauties in life, Lady Mikoto. Not a trait commonly found in men today."

Mikoto's lips quirked slightly at something she found amusing in his words. "Indeed. So many men – and women, I will admit – are so quick to see things at face-value, and not realize the potential of the things and people they discard with so little thought."

A vein twitched in Hiashi's forehead. So, their jabs had not escaped his notice. "Yes..."

Ducking her head slightly, Hinata took another sip of her tea, attempting to blend in with her seat. She could hear all too well the veiled war the Uchiha were having with her father. It would appear that she had rather unexpected allies. Perhaps things were not as hopeless as her father had made them sound.

"Forgive me, Lady Mikoto," Hiashi then offered, standing. "But I fear the hour grows late, and I should return Hinata home for her lessons and supper. I would hate for her schedule to be interrupted, though your company is nearly reason enough to linger."

The jab again made Mikoto's lips quirk in amusement. "But of course – I would hate to interrupt miss Hinata's routine."

Sensing her father's growing irritation, Hinata stood quickly as not to anger him further. In her haste, however, her grip on her cup and saucer slackened.

"Ah...!"

With a tinkling crash the pieces of china landed upon the floor, shattering and releasing the last of her tea in a splash.

Horrified, Hinata slapped her hands to her mouth, tears springing into her eyes. "O-oh no..."

For a moment Mikoto stared at the mess in shock. But she flinched as another crash sounded beside her.

Itachi's cup had landed in a matching manner, though no tea had been left to spill.

"Drat," the heir muttered, frowning with a heavy brow. "It would appear I've dropped mine as well..."

Mikoto blinked before a small, knowing smile painted her lips. "Ah, it is no matter Itachi dearest – I'll have the maid clean this up once we have seen the Hyuuga to the door," she offered. "So, not to worry Hinata dear – it would appear someone greased the handles of everyone's cups today!"

Instead of her own mess, Hinata stared at Itachi's. Lifting her gaze, she saw him looking at her with a slight upturn of his lips.

He...he had done it on purpose!

She stared until she felt Hiashi's hand at the small of her back. "Come, Hinata," he ordered. "Best we leave now and allow the maid to handle this. And we mustn't intrude on Lady Mikoto's kindness any longer."

"Oh, there is no intrusion!" Mikoto protested, standing as well to walk them to the door. "I adore spending time with miss Hinata. In fact, I insist on seeing her again as soon as possible – I've already become quite fond of her. I shall send a formal invitation in the post – look for it soon, my dear!"

Letting her father usher her forward, Hinata murmured, "Of course, Lady Mikoto..."

She had a feeling this was the beginning of something rather unexpected.

* * *

**Hello lovelies! So, this was another challenge entry that I ADORED and just had to share with you all. I love how this is going, so there's a definite possibility of me continuing it. For now, however, I have nothing planned, so it may be a short while before I get something thought out and posted, so please be patient with me. I can be very sporadic with longer projects, but I will do my best to work in as much as I can as quickly as I can - promise! So, keep an eye out - I want to update this as soon as I'm able. You can always follow it to stay up-to-date, and as always, reviews are much appreciated, and are always good motivation to help me write more!**

**Talk to you lovelies again soon!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	2. Chapter One

.oOo. Chapter One .oOo.

Hinata was a girl that was used to being looked down upon. Not only because she was, admittedly, short when it came to physical height, but because of who she was. She had been born frail and delicate, leaving her father to wonder if she would even survive her first year. The time in which she had been born into the world was one teeming with new discoveries, but mankind still had many advancements to make in all fields, let alone medical care. For years she was hidden away, kept safe from anyone or anything that may have marred her tender flesh. Like a porcelain doll stored upon a shelf, she was pretty to look at – pale, lithe, with large eyes and dark hair of silk.

But she was not to be touched.

Somehow, however, she not only passed her first birthday, but many beyond. Her strength improved as she got older, but the damage had already been done. She would always be viewed by her father as weak – hardly a firstborn to be proud of.

Like any other young lady of wealth, she had lessons from a private tutor, meals of rich foods and a home of gallant beauty and prestige. She dressed only in the finest of gowns. Her dowry was handsome, and certain to help attract any young male to her for marriage when she eventually came of age.

But her father had little faith that she would ever marry.

Of course, he would never admit that most of her supposed faults came from his own treatment of his firstborn daughter.

Since the day she could talk she was told she was weak. Frail. Delicate and unable to hold her own. That she would never compare to other young ladies her age. Unable to do what a lady needed to do in order to run a household, please her husband, or perhaps even bear an heir. Surely the strain of childbirth was far beyond her in her weakened state. And it was that final factor that assured Hiashi that he would never be rid of Hinata – that he would never be able to con a young man into marrying such a frail little flower. She was a beauty to behold, but what man in his right mind would ever care for a wife unable to bear a son?

Then, when Hinata was barely four years old, her little sister entered the world.

It was also the day Hinata lost her mother.

The lady of the Hyuuga household had been gentle, but stubborn, holding her own against Hiashi in may regards, but none more so than the treatment of their daughter.

"It matters little if Hinata is fragile," she insisted. "I am confident she will find someone who loves her – who will look past such shallow matters and see that the heart within her is strong. And when it comes to love, little else matters. Strength or weakness, distance or proximity. If true love exists between two people, no other circumstance will overpower it."

That wasn't to say that Lady Hyuuga was not concerned over her daughter's health. But unlike her husband, she was not without hope. She encouraged Hinata to take longer walks, to learn a new dance, to use the breath in her lungs to sing. She offered love and attention where Hiashi did not, and many would claim it was the mother's affection that gave Hinata the strength to live.

But it was not to last.

Lady Hyuuga's second pregnancy had seemed normal. She complained of the occasional pain, but little else seemed to deter her. She was eager to greet her second child and finally give Hinata a companion closer to her own age. Hope bloomed in her that the younger sibling would support the fragile child and encourage her to grow. But when the day came, something was very, very wrong.

The baby was slow in emerging. Lady Hyuuga's strength dwindled as she fought to bring her child into the world, face paling as her energy was consumed. But her stubborn nature would not allow for failure, and eventually the little girl was born. She was nearly a mirror-image of the lord of the household, with locks of brown where the lady's and Hinata's were of ink tinged with violet.

Sweat-drenched and ashen-faced, the lady of the house had smiled as the babe was snuggled to her breast. "Hanabi..." she whispered. "Another bright child of mine..."

With that first and final proclamation, Lady Hyuuga slipped into the void, never again to be wakened.

As stoic as Hiashi came off to be, he had truly loved his wife. He grieved just as painfully as any man, though he did so behind closed doors. At first, many had feared that he would pass blame of Lady Hyuuga's death to his youngest daughter, but that was not to be.

Instead, he saw a strength in her that he had never beheld in his firstborn.

She became his favorite, his preferred, and nearly all of his energy and affection went to his stronger daughter. Hinata was left alone, looking far too much like Hiashi's deceased wife, and holding the same weakness he assumed his lady had perished from.

And so Hinata slipped into the cracks, passing her years in silence and in loneliness.

.oOo. Twelve Years Later .oOo.

"Come now, milady...time to rise again."

Sunlight was let in between heavy curtains, pulled back to reveal the new day. Groaning and shuffling her head beneath the sheets, Hinata resisted. "B-bright..."

"It's a lovely spring day!" her handmaid offered. "The lawn is green like emeralds, and the sky as blue as sapphires. Surely such a jewel of a morning mustn't be shied from, but greeted eagerly, milady!" A woman with eyes of brown that nearly appeared red smiled down at the lump beneath the sheets, hands on her hips as she shook back her wild mane of midnight hair. "Come now, dear...you cannot stay in bed much later! Your father is expecting you for breakfast."

Within her blanket haven, Hinata blinked slowly with eyes of sorrow. "He would not notice if I was not there..."

"Of course he would!"

"Then it would only to be angry with me for s-showing such insolence as to ignore his orders..."

Kurenai hesitated. All of the servants that served within the Hyuuga manor knew of the strained relationship between the lord and his eldest child. But as Hinata's personal caretaker, Kurenai did her best to keep the young lady's spirits up. "Now, now...Lord Hiashi may have a slight temper, miss, but he is not a bitter man!"

It was a lie and they both knew it. Hiashi had always been stern, but losing his wife had embittered him greatly. All he had seemed to care for since was the daughter born of his image.

Hinata didn't answer, but rolled over and sat up. Her large eyes were slightly sunken, still reddened from the crying she'd done the night before. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. And as much as she tried to view it as the birthday of her sibling, her heart always fell in despair rather than lifted on that day.

Kurenai's gaze softened as she abandoned her facade of forced cheer. "Well...let's get you dressed then, milady..."

Seated on the edge of her bed, Hinata was dressed only in a silken nightgown that reached to her ankles. She stood and allowed the garment to be stripped before it was replaced with her daily undergarments - a silken undershirt and pantalettes, as well as stockings that reached her knees. Over her torso went a corset, laced tightly but not overly so – Kurenai knew that too snug of a fit would only make the girl more faint of breath. Petticoats were layered over her form, as well as a bustle over her backside. Though her chest was a fair size, especially for one of sixteen years, Hinata could not escape the fashions of her day. And, of course, a hoopskirt to flare the lengths of her gown.

Hinata stepped into a pair of pointed black laced boots that covered her ankles, with just a touch of heel. Kurenai laced them quickly, quite used to the task. Once everything else was done, she fetched a gown to finish the set.

As it was more a day of mourning for Hinata than one of celebration, a black dress was chosen. Lifting her arms, Hinata let her handmaid lower it over her head and settle it upon her form. The finest lace and smoothest silks rippled down until they nearly reached the floor. Long sleeves hid her pale arms, gloves worn to cover her hands. Leaving her hair down, she glanced up to Kurenai with large eyes.

The woman looked back with a sad smile. "You look beautiful," she offered in honesty. "She'll be so very glad to see you looking so grown up, milady...I remember how small you were, and now look at you! You've truly outgrown everyone's expectations."

Hinata blinked slowly. "Father always thought I would die..." she murmured, ignoring Kurenai's flinching at the morbid thought. "Perhaps he would have been happier if I had..."

"Miss Hinata!" Kurenai scolded softly. "That's hardly a way to think! We'd all be so desperately sad if you'd been taken from us, your father included!" Sighing, she calmed her tone. "I realize that things between you and your father are...not quite as they should be. But wishing yourself dead would make no one glad – especially me!" Gently, she put a curled finger under Hinata's chin, lifting her gaze with a small smile. "And I know it makes your mother glad to see how far you've come...as much as you miss her, there's no need to yearn to join her just yet. You have a future before you, dear...one that I can feel will be worth the struggles you've faced. So...promise me you'll be strong? If not for me...then perhaps for your mother?"

Hinata's lips twitched slightly as she tried to smile. She truly appreciated everything Kurenai did for her. Reaching out, she embraced the older woman softly. "I...I will..."

Smiling down fondly at the girl's head, Kurenai slowly parted them. "Now...you best be off to breakfast. Don't let my ramblings make you late and earn you a scolding, hm?"

"A-all right." Nodding to the handmaid, Hinata took her leave from her bedchamber and made her way to the dining hall.

The Hyuuga estate was among the largest in their fair city – it wasn't the most sizable of metropolises, but there were plenty of carriages to avoid and shops to visit. Hinata wasn't allowed out often given her father's continued opinion of her health, but when she was, she enjoyed the sights and sounds immensely.

The grounds were well-kept by a large staff, including a lake, marble fountain and extensive gardens. A small barn kept not only the carriage horses and coaches, but mounts for the family as well. The Hyuuga employed a large force, paying their workers a fair wage and maintaining a prestigious reputation. Hiashi's family had been in the textile business for generations, and their wealth was no secret within their city. Few others came close to their stature, though they were not the only family of wealth in the area.

Hinata glanced out each window at the manor's yard, wishing she could forgo breakfast and simply take in the fresh air. Kurenai had been right – the weather was gorgeous for so early in the spring. Sighing wistfully, she prepared herself to step into the dining room.

Both Hiashi and Hanabi were seated at the table upon her arrival. The lord of the manor was reading a fresh-pressed paper, mild eyes scanning the lines easily. To his side, Hanabi lifted a buttered scone to her pale lips, raising her eyes to her sister as she did so.

"Lady Hinata," a footman greeted, standing near the door. "What may I fetch for you this morning?"

"Ah...just some simple toast, and perhaps some milk, please."

"Of course, my lady."

"Thank you, Asuma." Hinata offered the man a tentative smile. She did her best to know as many of the staff by name as she could, and Asuma was among her favorites. Of course, his far-from-hidden affections for her handmaid only made her fonder of him. She hoped that they would be wed one day, for she had seen the passing glances they gave one another.

"Hinata, join us at the table, please," Hiashi ordered, tone sounding slightly exasperated at having to ask her as much.

"Y-yes, Father..." Taking a seat opposite her sister, Hinata glanced hesitantly at Hanabi. Things between the sisters were...tense at the best of times. Hanabi knew quite well that she was the favored daughter, and seemed to have little attention to spare her sister. Though not outwardly cruel, her indifference was just as biting as a slap across the face. "Good morning, Hanabi."

"Good morning," the other girl sniffed, taking another bite of her own breakfast. She barely managed to spare a glance in her sister's direction.

Hinata wilted slightly, but did not comment further. It would likely only earn her a scolding.

Moments later, Asuma brought out her scant meal, asking, "Are you sure there is nothing else you'd like, milady?"

"No, that's all right...t-thank you."

Glancing at his daughter's nearly-empty plate, Hiashi then looked at Hinata herself. Immediately he was frowning. "Hinata, what on earth are you wearing?"

The girl flinched. "I...w-wanted to dress appropriately when I...went to see Mother today..."

"Today isn't all about your mother, Hinata. It is also Hanabi's birthday. Wearing something so dark and disheartening is hardly the way to celebrate it."

For a moment, a small spark of rebellion flared inside Hinata's heart, urging her to snap back. But it withered quickly, and she merely bowed her head. "Yes Father...I will c-change after breakfast..."

"See that you do."

Asuma then returned, bearing a silver platter upon which several letters rested. "The post for you, Lord Hiashi."

"Ah, good...I've been expecting it," the other man replied, taking the parcels and tearing into the first.

Nibbling at her toast, Hinata glanced at the envelopes with slightly curiosity. It wasn't often that her father read the post at the table. Most were business matters, and were taken into his study for privacy and review. But she was too far to read any names or addresses, and turned back to her breakfast with mild disappointment.

With nothing else of interest to hold her once she was finished, Hinata made her way back to her room and summoned Kurenai, explaining her father's distaste of her gown. "I'm s-sorry to make you do this all over again," she murmured.

"It's no trouble, milady," Kurenai replied, carefully taking the gown over her head. "It's just the dress, after all. I'll make sure this one is washed and pressed again for when you next need it."

"Thank you..."

A gown of pale lavender was chosen instead, draped once more over Hinata's lithe frame. "Just as pretty as before," Kurenai assured her. "And it matches those eyes of yours! You truly have your mother's eyes, you know."

"I do?"

"Yes...they always had a pretty hue to them. Your father's, well...they're a bit less expressive. Nearly blank if I had to admit it."

"Like Hanabi's..." Hinata murmured. "She looks so much like Father, and...I look like M-Mother."

"You do...funny how that all worked out," the handmaid replied softly.

A bell then rang, and Kurenai glanced over. "Ah, looks like I've another place to be. If that's all, milady..."

"Oh, y-yes...thank you."

Curtseying, the maid took her leave before another footman arrived at the young lady's door. "Milady, your father wishes for you to join him in his study."

Blinking slowly, Hinata nodded.

Hinata hated Hiashi's study. It was there that he spent most of his time. The smell of cigar smoke lingered within its walls, and its staunch appearance matched his attitude far too well. It was impersonal and blank, caring only for its purpose of running the family business. A business neither Hinata nor her sister would ever have a hand in as women. Everything was going to their cousin Neji, who was a year older than the eldest daughter and the son of their father's twin brother, who had been deceased some years by then. All Hinata and her sister had to their names were dowries and the chance to marry well.

For a few minutes she lingered outside the door, her escort long gone to attend to other matters. Something was beginning to stir in her stomach – a worry that something was wrong. Biting her lip softly, she eventually knocked upon the door.

"Enter."

"You...wanted to see me Father?"

Hiashi stood behind his desk, upon which papers of all sorts were stacked neatly. The only sheets that appeared out of place were what appeared to be the letters he had received that morning. Glancing at her, he nodded. "Yes...come in and shut the door."

Hinata did as asked, stepping forward but not daring to take a seat. Instead, she stood with her hands clasped before her. "Is...is something wrong?"

"No...not yet, at any rate," Hiashi rumbled. He gestured to the letters. "Several weeks ago, I began looking into what this city has to offer in terms of potential suitors for you, as well as your sister, though her prime has yet to arrive. These are just a few of the first responses I have received, and I expect more by the end of the week."

Hinata's spine stiffened. Suitors? "I...I see," she offered, trying to hide her uncertainty on the subject.

"I have endeavored to keep your illness a closely-guarded secret," Hiashi went on. "Of course, your withdrawal from society during your early years sparked rumors, but I have done my best to quell them in order to bolster your chances in regards to marriage. With your state of health, it will be a miracle to find you wed before your most opportune years are behind you. There is little to be done for a young woman who cannot find a husband, and I do not wish to see my eldest daughter left to the fate of a spinster."

Tears threatened to gather in Hinata's eyes, but she fought against them valiantly. Her father's words were cold and unfeeling, biting into her worst fears of ending up alone. Every day of her life she had been assured that her weakened start in life had all but guaranteed her fate – to never be found as a suitable match. She knew that Hiashi wanted nothing more than to be rid of her – to con some young man into marrying her before realizing that she was hardly a bride to be wanted. Breath trembling with emotion, she only gave a small, jerking nod of her head.

"So...in the coming weeks, once I have received all necessary correspondence from potential matches, you and I will be visiting the homes of these suitors in an attempt to find one to accept you. Thus, you are to be on your best behavior, and do everything you are able to assist my efforts to find you a match. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Father," the girl replied, barely holding herself together.

"Very well. I will let you know when the last of the responses have been gathered and reviewed. Until then, I suggest you practice your etiquette to be sure you make no mistakes."

Hinata gave a faint nod of her head.

"You may go."

As though in a fog, Hinata left the study and walked slowly down the hall. She had known this day was coming – she had known for quite some time. But dreading its arrival was far less painful than finally hearing of it. The constant belittlement, the absence of affection, and the notion of finally being gotten rid of had reached its tipping point.

Unable to contain herself, Hinata broke into a run.

Instead of through the front of the manor, Hinata tried to escape through the back, out the servants' entrance. Dashing along the narrow hallways used only by the staff, she blindly dodged the shocked maids and footmen who watched her go in bewilderment.

"Milady?!"

The girl crashed into something soft, arms wrapping around her and holding her still. "L-let me go!"

Kurenai struggled to keep her hold. "Lady Hinata, what on earth has gotten into you?"

"I said just l-let me go!" Pushing weakly against the surprised handmaid, Hinata managed to break free and keep running, lungs burning and legs trembling as she flew through the door, held open as the delivery man saw her coming.

"What on earth...?" Kurenai murmured, meeting the man's gaze as he glanced at her in confusion, his wagon full of the weeks' amenities.

Streaking out into the sunshine, Hinata left the manor behind. Her body, untested in such ways, begged for her to stop. But she refused to halt until she had reached her destination.

_Mother..._

Up a small grade a ways behind the house was the Hyuuga family's personal graveyard. Marble tombs housed generations of past family members, their names engraved upon each one. Panting and shaking, Hinata passed through the gate and ignored most of her ancestors. Past her grandparents and great grandparents she walked – past her uncle and aunt as well – until she had arrived at the proper grave.

Her mother's name stared down at her, etched into the marble. Breath still uneven, Hinata moved inside and knelt beside the woman's final resting place. It was a place of calm for her. The Hyuuga matriarch had been her only friend, taken from her far too soon. A pale hand rose to rest against the cool stone. "M-Mother..." Hinata breathed, doing her best to calm herself. Tears had flowed freely down her face, eyes reddened with emotion. "I...I can't t-take this anymore..." Her head bowed as a sob broke through her words. "Being so...so hated and disdained...b-by the people I call family..." She dashed at her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Father can h-hardly wait to be rid of me...I can s-see it in his eyes. I feel he has never loved me...H-Hanabi is the only daughter for whom he cares. I am...a burden..."

She fell into silence, listening to a breeze flow through the trees outside, still bare and yet to unfurl their new leaves. Gently, she turned to lean her head and side against the tomb beside her. "And yet...I fear I will n-never be free of this place...for who could ever w-want a weak little no one like me? Surely I will only be p-pawned from one unloving man to another..."

No one offered an answer.

Hinata listened to her heartbeat in the ensuing silence, which had finally slowed to its normal pace. She had far outdone herself. Since her mother's passing, Hiashi had forbade her from much exercise at all, fearing that she would overexert herself and weaken her body further. Even taking the stairs to and from her quarters left her quite winded. But still she trembled, both from exertion and from cold. She had not taken a coat or even a scarf, and her frail form was quickly losing heat.

"Lady Hinata?"

Weakly, Hinata turned her head to see a silhouette standing in the doorway. Only once the figure stepped inside did she recognize Kurenai, a plain black coat wrapped around her. "Ah...K-Kurenai..."

"My lady, you're positively shaking!" the woman exclaimed softly, kneeling beside the younger female as she removed her jacket. "Here, wrap this around your shoulders...you'll catch your death out here in so little clothing!"

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata offered, apologizing reflexively. After all, almost everything was her fault.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, dear," Kurenai murmured, buttoning the coat around her. "Now...why don't you come back inside with me? We'll get you some hot tea and you can tell me everything that's on your mind, hm?"

Hinata's eyes were hollow, but she gave a shallow nod.

Pulling her up easily, Kurenai let the girl lean upon her arm, making their way slowly down the hill toward the manor. Behind them, another breeze blew through the cemetery, rattling the old autumn leaves along the crypt's threshold.

* * *

**Hello lovelies! Finally, the first official chapter of Something Unexpected is up! n_n The prologue, obviously, is a bit further in the story than where it truly begins. I've decided to make this project my biggest fanfic priority, as I have a fairly good idea of what I want to do with it, and - hopefully - will thus be able to get chapters out at a decent pace. I hope, however, that any blocks are met with patience. I still have other stories in mind for you all, but for now this one will be my first priority.**

**Forgive any inaccuracies in this in regards to history - the story takes place roughly in the nineteenth century, but...I don't have nearly as much knowledge in that regard as I would like. But I'll do my best to learn as I go!**

**Let's see, what else...I honestly have no idea how often this story will be updated, but...I want it to be as soon as I'm able! I'm going to post chapters as they are finished, so...it could be a bit irregular. Once this one is done, I want to finish up some other shorter things, like sequels that have been requested, as well as Authority Figure. After that, I have some other longer story ideas that still need some work, but that will hopefully come into production! I'm still not sure if I'll wait until they are finished to post on a schedule, or post as I will with this one, when chapters are finished. I just would like to avoid any dry spells if I happen to run into a block ^^;**

**ANYWAY. That's enough out of me! Hopefully chapter two will be here soon - I have some things to get done before I'll have time for fanfiction, but trust me - I'll be eager to get work done on it soon! Until then, be sure to leave reviews for me - they truly are the best medicine for writer's block!**

**Until later, my lovelies! **

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello lovelies! Just a quick note before you get into this chapter: I've FINALLY gotten around to planning this whole thing out, and I just wanted to warn you that there will be another crack pairing, Sasuke x Hanabi, later on in the fic. I've had someone get a little...huffy with me before about the pairing. I just wanted to warn you all in case you didn't see the updated tags or description, and also that I do write crack pairings. If you disagree with them, please just take your reading elsewhere instead of leaving snarky comments - they really don't do anything for either of us.**

**But, for the rest of you who don't mind a healthy dose of crack pairings, read on! There IS agebending in this fic as well - I'll put the ages at the bottom in the other note to keep this one shorter. Hope you guys enjoy! n_n**

* * *

.oOo. Chapter Two .oOo.

Ushering Hinata inside, Kurenai – instead of taking the girl back upstairs to the main part of the house – took her into the servants' quarters and to the kitchen. Already the cooks were busy preparing lunch, sparing the young lady questioning glances. Kurenai silenced them with a look, having Hinata take a seat at the table in the middle of the room, shuffling vegetables waiting to be chopped to one side to make space. "There we are, dear..." Sweeping loose flour from the wood grain, she gave Hinata a sheepish look. "Sorry for the mess, milady...it's rarely clean down here with all the cooking going on."

"T-that's all right," Hinata murmured in reply, rubbing at her eye daintily. "I'd r-rather be here right now than in my father's presence, anyway..."

Pausing, Kurenai gave Hinata a worried look that she missed as her head bowed. "Well...perhaps a strong cup of tea would help, hm? At the very least it will warm up those chilled bones of yours."

"That would be lovely...thank you."

Busying herself with the kettle, the ruddy-eyed woman asked, "Would you care for anything to eat alongside it? I'm sure we've got some goodies stashed away here somewhere..."

"I've a pan of sweet rolls in the oven," the cook offered, drawing both women's gazes. Faltering, she added, "They're cinnamon-flavored, milady! Surely a bit of sugar can sweeten up your day, hm?"

Hinata offered a watery smile. "I...I would like that...if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to impose..."

"Of course not, milady," the other woman replied, waving a hand. "It's my pleasure! Just give me a few more minutes, and they should be done."

"Thank you, Shizune," Kurenai offered genuinely. Once the water was boiling, she fixed two matching cups of tea, placing Hinata's before her and taking a seat of her own. "Now...what's wrong, Lady Hinata? You seemed so out of sorts when you fled through here – I've never seen you in such a state before."

With downcast eyes Hinata stirred her tea, slowly swirling the darkening liquid as she considered the question. "I...s-should have known that this was coming, but...it's still a shock. Father has...informed me that I am to begin receiving suitors. He has began making arrangements for me to meet with them. But I...I don't want to!" She looked up with pleading eyes, cupping her hands around her mug. "I don't want to be h-handed off to a stranger...I know that Father only wants to be rid of me...he surely hates me..."

"He does not hate you, milady," Kurenai countered softly. "Lord Hiashi, he..." She tried to search for the right words. "He suffered a great loss when your mother died. Though he may not have been the kindest man before her passing, her loss only served to deepen his sorrow. And when you were born, there was so much fuss about whether or not you would survive. Hiashi was so troubled by the prospect of losing you. I'm sure that seeing you pull through made him glad, but he still suffers sorrow seeing you so fragile. I'm sure that he's simply worried for you."

"No," Hinata cut in bitterly. "He's not sorrowful...he's d-disappointed. Having a daughter as his firstborn was insult enough, but having her so w-weak and useless only added to his injury..."

Kurenai hesitated. It was a stark remark, but one she could not deny the truth of despite her dancing around the subject before.

"A-and now his lands are to be inherited by a cousin, not his own child...he has much to be b-bitter about...though I'm sure Neji will be a far better lord for you all than my father. Neji knows l-loss, but...he's much kinder than Father." Forcing a smile, Hinata sighed.

Putting her hands around her own cup of tea, Kurenai stared into the liquid as she tried to think of something to say. "Well, milady...maybe this will be a blessing in disguise."

"W...what do you mean?"

"It's clear that you cannot inherit so long as Lord Neji lives, fates willing. And you and your father do not get along so well. So maybe...maybe you can find an escape with this new husband of yours, hm?" Giving an encouraging smile, she added, "Who knows? Perhaps you will get on far better with this fancy new husband of yours, and leave this cold manor behind. After all...you make it sound as though things can't get much worse. Perhaps...it would be good to hope for such an outcome."

Hinata considered that. "Do you...d-do you really think so?"

"It's a possibility," Kurenai replied carefully. "There are bound to be plenty of young gentlemen looking for a kind and quiet lady for their home! With your beauty and pleasant soul, I'm certain that every one will be smitten from the moment they lay eyes on you."

Flushing in embarrassment, Hinata didn't reply as Shizune opened the oven door. "Ah, here we are!" the cook announced, fetching the pan and revealing the sweets. Still hot and sticky, she set one on a plate and delivered it to the younger woman. "Here, now...let this drown your sorrow, milady."

"Thank you..." Giving a small smile, Hinata gingerly tore a piece of dough free and placed it on her tongue. "Mm..."

Smiling, Kurenai tried to lighten the mood further. "And at least there will be suitors calling you, milady. I can't begin to count how many years I've wished for Asuma's eye, but...he seems content to leave me trailing behind him." She gave a sad smile into her tea.

Chewing slowly, Hinata emptied her mouth before asking, "Do you think he would ever ask for your hand?"

"I've no idea, milady. Who can ever see into the hearts of men? I don't know if I've much to offer as a wife anyway – I already spend all my time cleaning and tending. That leaves very little time for keeping up a house of my own." Clearing her throat, she offered, "Ah, but...don't let my troubles worry you, milady. I'm happy enough with my lot in life."

"W-well," Hinata replied. "If...or perhaps when, I find myself a husband...I'll be s-sure to take the two of you with me for my staff. Then he'll have little choice in the matter!"

Both women giggled, hiding their mouths behind their hands. "Ah...it's good to hear you laugh," Kurenai observed as her laughter abated. "You look so much livelier when you do."

"I guess I just n-need to find more things to make me," Hinata replied.

Kurenai allowed herself to keep Hinata until their tea was gone, and then insisted that she return. "But if you ever need a break from it all, just seek me out. I hate to see you so upset."

Giving her maid a smile, Hinata moved forward and embraced her, resting her cheek against her chest. "Thank you...I w-will." With a much lighter heart, Hinata left the servants' hall and retreated back up to her room, deciding to read until her father fetched her again.

It wasn't long until a footman knocked upon her door.

"Lord Neji is here, my lady, and your father requests your presence."

Hinata perked up. If there was one member of her family that she still held faith in, it was her cousin. The son of her father's deceased twin brother, it was he who would inherit. Though he had been bitter as a child, time had tempered him, and he had become Hinata's closest friend. He was kept abroad at a private school to learn and specialize in business before taking over in Hiashi's place, but made every effort to visit. And on Hanabi's birthday, he could not afford to be absent.

"Ah, y-yes! I'll be right down!" Closing her book, she hurried as best she could to the door and down the staircase toward the manor's front doors.

She reached the bottom floor just as Neji stepped in, politely handing his coat and hat to a footman posted near the door. Turning his head, he offered a genuine smile as Hinata rushed to him. "Lady Hinata!"

"Neji!" Embracing him tightly as she reached him, she laughed as he lifted her slightly and swung her in a gentle circle. "I've m-missed you so!"

"And I you, my dear cousin," he offered in a soft tone. Still smiling, he set her down and put his hands upon her shoulders. "Though you should not hassle yourself too greatly...there was no need to rush."

Panting, Hinata shook her head. "I c-could not wait another moment. Besides, I-I'm all right...just a little...out of breath..."

"Here," the man offered, leading her carefully to a lounge in the entry hall. "Sit here and breathe for a moment."

Taking a seat as Neji did the same by her side, Hinata tried to calm her breathing. "H-how was...your trip?" she inquired.

"As pleasant as I could expect. There was some rain, of course, but it comes with the season. I'm glad to see it so pleasant here at the manor – it has already taken my melancholy away."

"I-I'm glad."

"Neji, there you are..."

Both teens looked up as Hiashi entered the hall, looking mildly confused as he saw Hinata already there. "I trust your travels were fortunate?"

Standing and bowing, Neji replied, "They were, Uncle...we made good time. Forgive my early arrival."

"It is no trouble – if anything, we are glad to have you a while longer." Waving a hand, he added, "Hanabi will be down shortly – she is bathing before supper."

Hinata listened silently, breath beginning to calm. She was certain that if she had been late – even if her cousin _was_ early – she would be scolded rather than excused. Doing her best to ignore that fact, she stood and folded her hands before her. "Father, may we be e-excused to the gardens until Hanabi is r-ready?"

"No – there are some business details I would like to discuss with your cousin while we have time. You will have a chance to walk the gardens later." With that blunt disregard, he gestured for Neji to follow before turning to his study.

Deflating slightly, Neji turned to his cousin before he left. "We won't be long," he promised. "And I would love to see how the gardens are faring – I'm sure the flowers will be blooming soon."

Unable to stop a smile, Hinata nodded and watched him go. Neji always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. The older cousin had, in recent years, seemed to take the eldest Hyuuga daughter under his wing. It was obvious to anyone who looked how neglected Hinata was, and Neji seemed to be more than content to use his influence to help remedy it. Though he was polite and obliging to his uncle and younger cousin, he seemed to make an extra effort to make up for Hinata's lack of affection.

Having little else to do with every other member of her family engaged elsewhere, Hinata sighed lightly and decided to make her way to the gardens early. This time, however, she headed to her room to dress more appropriately for the cool Spring weather. To her relief, Kurenai was already there, stripping her bedclothes to be washed. "Ah, milady! Anything I can do for you?"

With the handmaid's help, Hinata was soon donned with a frilly coat, the fur collar tickling her chin. A scarf was tucked around her neck, ankle-length boots replaced with knee-highs to keep her stockings clean. "If Neji asks for me, p-please tell him I'm in the gardens," she requested.

"Of course. I'll be sure to let him know the moment I see him." Watching her lady take her leave, Kurenai smiled a bit to herself. She knew how much Neji's friendship meant to Hinata, and was glad to see her spirits rising – especially after the morning she'd had. Feeling her own mood bolster, she went back to her work humming a little tune.

Taking the front door out onto the ground, Hinata circled around to the back where the more private gardens were kept. There were displays and plants kept along the front of the manor, but they were more for the public eye. Retreating into the privacy of the back yard, Hinata let herself relax.

Her mother had always adored flowers and flora, spending hours among the plants during the greener months. Hinata had foggy memories of watching butterflies from her wheelchair – something insisted upon by Hiashi – as she was allowed brief times in the fresh air for her health. The bright blooms stuck out in her mind, as well as the rounded, gentle face of her mother as she brought blossoms forth for her to smell.

"_Do you like them, Hinata?"_

"_Y-yeah!"_

"_Flowers remind me so much of you, my darling...so beautiful and refreshing. And though they appear fragile, they withstand cold nights and frigid winters only to bloom again each Spring. Someday, you will shed away the withered leaves of your beginning and prove how strong your heart truly is..."_

Approaching a large rose bush that had existed since before her birth, Hinata gingerly took a sprig in her hand. Its thorns bit lightly against her palm, but drew no blood as she bent to examine the bud forming at the end. The lips hidden beneath her scarf curled upward in a smile. It looked close to bursting – soon, the garden would be full of color again after yet another grey Winter. Hinata loved flowers, and celebrated their return each Spring. Releasing her grip, she tried in vain to count the number of sleeping buds, but found them far too numerous. Kurenai always made sure that a fresh vase of flowers greeted her during the warmer months, and though Hinata hated to see them cut from the earth, she loved seeing them as she woke. She often pressed them and dried them carefully, doing her best to keep their memories each year.

"Soon the gardens will live again."

Jumping slightly, Hinata giggled nervously. "Ah, you s-scared me, dear cousin!"

"Forgive me...but I did not want to interrupt your musing. You seemed deep in thought." Tucking his arms behind his back, Neji followed her previous gaze to the thorny tangles of the roses. "The Hyuuga gardens have always been grand...but I believe they miss your mother's touch."

"Mm..." Looking back to the plant with a sad smile, Hinata nodded. "I agree..." After a pause, she asked, "Is all w-well with Father?"

"Yes...we are acquiring a new location closer to the main thoroughfare. It should help generate a good amount of new business." He gave her a smile. "But I won't bore you with such idle chatter...tell me, what have I missed these past months?"

Hinata summarized the few thing of note she could think of – her favorite mare birthing a new colt only the previous week, plans to extend the stables, a new book she had found of interest, and new wheels for her father's favored carriage. "It all seems so...dull," Hinata sighed. "There is so little I have any say in, or any involvement." Her gaze lowered as she added, "And it seems that I'm l-losing freedoms every day...Father has begun looking for a husband for me..."

"Yes...he mentioned that," Neji replied somberly. "He fears that your state of health may affect your chances."

Growing bitter once more, Hinata sighed as she bowed her head. "Heaven forbid that he c-can't be rid of me..."

"Now now...such talk is hardly appropriate," the man scolded lightly. Taking his cousin's chin between his thumb and curled forefinger and lifting her gaze to his, he gave her an encouraging smile. "I am certain you will find a man suitable for you, and he will whisk you from this place and dote on your every whim."

Giving a small snort, Hinata shook her head. "I think that the o-odds of that are quite slim."

"Well, should your find yourself unable to find someone worthy, then I will merely have to keep you here. After all, this estate will be mine sooner or later. Though I am hardly wishing Hiashi's health away, once he has passed, all decisions will fall to me. And I will hardly allow for my dearest cousin to go without a proper home should all eligible men suddenly take leave of their senses and reject her." Softening, he added, "So...never fear for your well-being, Hinata, for I will always be here for you."

Tears pooled in the girl's lavender eyes. "You d-don't have to make such sacrifices for me..."

"It would be an honor, not a sacrifice. I realize that Hiashi is quite scant with his affection for you, but believe me when I say that I hold you in the highest regard, dear cousin. And as long as I am able, I will do everything in my power to make right that wrong. I can hardly speak against the man, nor deny his will, but...in this way, at least, I will refuse him. You are family, and family deserves all of the love and attention one can give. So...keep that hope alive in your heart, Hinata. But do not forgo the possibility of finding happiness elsewhere. This is a wide world in which we live, and I have faith that, somewhere in it, is a man who will make you the happiest woman alive. So do not fret...hm?"

With a watery smile and eyes to match, Hinata leapt forward and embraced her cousin tightly. "Oh Neji...whatever would I d-do without you?"

"You would fare just as well, though perhaps with a hint more struggle. For you are stronger than you know, Hinata...your kindness and virtue is not a fault, but a strength. Never forget that..." Holding the girl tightly, Neji slowly released her and gave her another smile. "Now, it grows late...I am certain Hiashi will scold us both if we are late for dear Hanabi's celebration."

"Yes..." Sobering slightly, Hinata asked, "And...perhaps afterward, you could a-accompany me to Mother's crypt? For a much as this is a celebration, I feel that...we must also pay our respects."

"Of course. It is a day of two sides – one of gain, yet one of loss."

"Thank you...it just...feels strange going there with Hanabi. I would l-like to go with her, but...she always acts so...unfeeling..."

Neji tilted his head slightly. "Well...Hanabi spent no time with your mother...it must be strange for her to mourn someone she never knew. But you knew and loved your mother a great deal. Perhaps those of us able to remember can do so, but I think it may not be fair to hold Hanabi to such a standard."

"Mm...I...never considered that..." Glancing toward the cemetery, Hinata's eyes saddened. "Yet another thing that s-sets us apart..."

Unable to think of a reply, Neji merely offered his cousin his arm, leading her back into the manor as the short Spring day began to wane.

* * *

**All right! Here we are at the end of chapter two! No real plot yet, just introducing Neji and laying out some ground work for the rest of the story. There will be another time jump going into chapter three! And sadly, we have to endure a few suitors other than Itachi before he makes his way back into the story, but hopefully it won't be too long! :)**

**Anyway, as I said, I finally have a solid summary down for this fic, so I should be able to get chapters done at a bit faster rate, though there are no guarantees. We had quite a bit of drama here at my house today, so...there's always a chance that my output could slow down. But I'm ****_really_**** trying to get this out to you guys as fast as I can, but I hope you can be patient. I'd hate to rush, because rushing hardly ever means good quality.**

**Also! I mentioned up top that there's some agebending, and I just wanted to clear that up for everyone:**

**Hinata is currently 16. Hanabi is currently 12. Sasuke is currently 15. Itachi is currently 20. Shisui is currently 24. And the various suitors that are yet to come are all sixteen at this point as well. But I also mentioned that there will be another time skip - the next chapter will be almost two years later, so tack on another two years to everyone's ages for that! The agebending is mostly to try to keep thing from being a bit too...creepy, haha XD Though the age gaps between Sasuke and Hanabi are the same as between Itachi and Hinata, well...they're still younger, and having a fourteen year old Hanabi smitten with twenty year old Sasuke would be a bit...strange. So, hopefully this will make things a bit more comfortable in that regard. And as always, if you have any question, never hesitate to ask! I always reply to reviews (though I can't to guests/anons - sorry!), so any questions/comments/concerns can be assuaged :)**

**Anyway...I've prattled on long enough. Hopefully I've covered everything...if not, let me know! Love you all, as always - until next chapter, see you soon!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	4. Chapter Three

.oOo. Chapter Three .oOo.

Despite her father's promises, it took nearly two years for Hinata to finally meet her first suitor. Complications and schedules kept her from her audience for far longer than Hiashi would have liked, but he had little choice. Young men of the age had far more to do than entertain a young woman seeking a suitor of fortune.

At eighteen years old by that time, Hinata had finally finished growing. Her hair was long, cut straight and crisp at her mid-back, with a fringe that framed her pearlescent eyes with a dark curtain of amethyst-stained ink. Her figure was fuller, though still lithe and frail compared to some others her age with a similar bust. But the most noticeable change in her was the sense of complacency. No longer did she fight her destiny, but rather went along with her father's directions without complaint, her nature far more subdued and quiescent. Still she retained her somber air, but managed a small smile when necessary, though it hardly seemed to reach her eyes.

Hanabi, nearly fourteen then, was even haughtier than her twelfth year had left her. With much steelier eyes than her softened sister, she saw the world from the end of her nose and behind her father's favor. Requesting new gowns and acquaintances with abandon, she no longer made any attempt to hide her status as Hiashi's preferred daughter. Most days she hardly recognized Hinata's existence, spending her time in town and among reputable friends hardly worthy of the title while the elder preferred to remain home in the quiet of her chambers and gardens.

Neji, now employed full-time beneath the girls' father, was a far more common sight around the manor as he moved into town, taking more and more responsibility from his uncle. Thus, he joined them for evening meals nearly every night, taking what little spare time he had to visit his eldest cousin. The two were quite close friends, and through their companionship, seemed hardly bothered by their lacking with Hanabi. Two separate mindsets were kept that way, and quite happily by both parties, it seemed.

Soft eyes scanning a line within her current book, Hinata blinked and look up slowly before gently closing it. She had learned the sounds of the hall quite well, and could hear that someone was approaching. Several moments later, she was joined by her cousin.

"Hinata, your father wishes to speak with you...it sounded rather urgent." Though Neji sought to keep his demeanor blank, Hinata could see a tinge of worry in his eyes.

Smiling softly, she let him take her hand and assist her to her feet. "When is he ever anything less than urgent?" she countered dryly. "I'll see him now...p-perhaps he has finally made some kind of arrangement for me, hm?"

"We can only hope."

Neji escorted her down to the main floor where Hiashi's office resided, giving her an encouraging smile as they parted. "I'll be hoping for the best..."

"Thank you."

Knocking on the door, Hinata was granted entrance to see her father standing behind his desk, gaze caught out the window away from her.

"We have an arrangement to meet with an heir this coming Thursday," he began, giving her no opportunity to greet him or say anything else besides. "I will accompany you to the Inuzuka estate to meet with the family's son, Kiba." Turning, he gave her a haughty look. "These two years past have not been for nothing, Hinata. I expect your behavior to be perfect given the extra time you have had while I secured these agreements."

"Of course, Father...I'll d-do my best." Hinata bowed her head. "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"No...just be prepared for our journey Thursday."

"Yes, Father..."

When the day came, Hinata offered no comments. She merely allowed the footman to escort her to the carriage, helping her step inside without treading on her lilac gown. Already seated within, Hiashi waited until they had passed through the estate gates to explain.

"The Inuzuka family, though not personal friends of mine, are well known for their hunting dog bloodlines. Any sportsman looking for the finest hounds goes to them. As such, they have gathered their own fortune, and their property is well cared for and expansive. I myself, as you know, own several of their hounds, though I have little time for hunting. Perhaps with Neji's help concerning the factory I can rekindle that particular pastime..."

Hinata was barely listening, gaze caught out the carriage window as they made their way forward. The Hyuuga estate was a ways out of town, which they would have to enter and leave again to cross to the Inuzuka lands. Though Hinata had visited the city more times than she could count, she had never had a reason to see any estate but her own. Nerves fluttered in her stomach, though she did her best to allow her face to remain neutral. The last thing she wanted was to give Hiashi something else to chastise her for.

It was early afternoon when the Hyuuga coach pulled around to the front entrance of the Inuzuka home. Though differing slightly in design and color, it seemed fairly similar to Hinata's own home. Allowing a footman to take her hand, she was escorted to the gravel drive as Hiashi followed.

"Hiashi!"

Looking to the manor entrance, both Hyuuga took in the sight of the heads of the Inuzuka family. To Hinata's surprise, it was the woman who had called out. She looked confident and outspoken, especially compared to her husband who stood idly beside her. Several dogs sat around their feet.

"Lady Tsume, Lord Todoroki," Hiashi replied, bowing politely. "I pray that we are not late."

"Of course you aren't," Tsume cut in, walking right up to the light-eyed pair and grinning. "You Hyuuga are always early, are you not? All a part of that flawless reputation."

Hinata glanced at her father, whose face betrayed nothing. "Well, I always believe it is best to be early rather than late. I would have to inconvenience you by making you wait, Tsume."

"Ah, but if you are too early, you are unexpected, and could in fact become an interruption, hm?" the woman countered with a bellowing laugh.

A vein in Hiashi's neck clenched.

"But, enough idle chatter – come! I'll have tea put on – you Hyuuga like your tea, do you not?"

"Of course," Hiashi replied. "But perhaps first I could introduce my daughter, Hinata?"

Stiffening, Hinata's breath caught as Tsume moved her gaze toward her. "Ah...of course. Not much is known about this reclusive little pup, hm?" Putting a finger boldly beneath Hinata's chin, she turned the girl's head one way, and then the other. "Very pretty...though a tad untested, it would appear. Nothing like my Hana..."

Completely caught off guard, Hinata floundered to find a reply.

"Ah, your elder daughter, correct?" Hiashi cut in, giving Hinata a stern look.

"Yes! Strong-willed and independent like her mother," Tsume replied with a smirk. "She keeps her little brother in line, of course...it's a woman's job to reign in their men!"

Obviously perturbed by such a notion, Hiashi paused before asking, "And where might Kiba be?"

"Running late, as usual...he's been taking lessons from his sister on how to run the kennels," Tsume replied, waving a careless hand. "He should join us shortly. Now, as for that tea..."

As the woman turned and headed inside with her husband – who had yet to speak a single word – Hiashi hummed angrily to himself. "Such impudence..." he growled before snapping, "come...we must not lag behind."

Hinata stumbled slightly as Hiashi planted a firm hand against the small of her back, guiding her toward the entrance amid a small pack of dogs that panted and wagged their tails eagerly. To Hinata's relief, they did not follow them inside.

The inside of the manor was deep in colors – mahogany, bronze, russet and sorrel. Various papers of breeding – framed behind glass – hung about the walls while awards with figures of canines gleamed silver and gold. Even a few portraits of hounds – with personalized nameplates of copper hanging beneath them – were presented proudly in the front hall. Having never seen much of a dog beside her father's bassets and beagles – which were kept in a kennel and far from the manor – Hinata found herself quickly overwhelmed. And as they passed into the main sitting room, she blinked as a large black and white dog rested upon a plush cushion by the hearth. A large scar was painted over one eye, and as it glanced at her, she felt her muscles tighten with trepidation.

"Ah, don't mind old Kuromaru – completely harmless," Tsume observed, having already taken a seat upon a lounge. "He's old and retired – hardly does more than lay about these days."

The dog groaned as though in annoyance before setting his head back down.

Accepting a cup and saucer of tea, Tsume stirred it before asking, "So, Hiashi...I've heard rumors that this new factory of yours is nearly up and running!"

"Yes," the man replied, accepting his own tea. "We've had our share of setbacks, but it would appear that we've nearly come back on track. We hope to begin operations by the end of the month."

"Splendid! It's really quite amazing how diverse the textile industry is," Tsume observed. "So much to be made and used!"

"Indeed." Sipping at his drink, Hiashi inquired again about Kiba. "Will your son be much longer?"

"Oh, not to worry – you _were _a few minutes early, and he does tend to linger in the kennels. I'm so glad he inherited my passion for canines," Tsume said wistfully. "Unlike my husband, who hardly appears to care for anything anymore."

Hinata blanched as Tsume made such a blatant remark of her spouse – and he was seated not three feet away.

Similarly astounded, Hiashi hesitated for a moment before replying, "It is...good to see him eager to continue your work. My nephew has a similar drive for business."

"Always a good trait for an heir to have. It's such a shame that our daughters cannot do the same," the woman lamented. "But I suppose a law is a law, isn't it?"

So shocked was she by everything coming from Tsume's mouth, Hinata had yet to even touch her own tea. But she jumped slightly as the front door opened, revealing a young man her age in a long coat, a large white dog matching his long strides as he entered.

"Ah, Kiba dear – there you are! Come, our guests have already arrived you silly boy." Tsume gestured for her son to join them.

Pausing in the entryway, Kiba looked around the room with surprised eyes. "Already?"

"They were a tad early, but you've been late as well," his mother scolded. "As much as I love your enthusiasm for the dogs, you really must take the rest of your responsibilities seriously, my dear."

The boy grinned widely, hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets. "I know, Mother...but Kiiro's finally had her pups, and Hana held me back to check them."

"I see...well, you've no time to wash up, I suppose," Tsume noted dryly. "Come on then, take a seat – but on the older chair, your coat is a mess of dust..."

Hiashi's jaw clenched as Kiba strode in with dirty attire, seating himself with seemingly no regard for his appearance. The large white dog padded nonchalantly to his side, sitting with a grunt.

Biting at her lip softly, Hinata felt her lips attempt to curl in a smile. Kiba seemed a fair bit too brash for her, but seeing her father so uncomfortable – and unable to show it – was certainly a reason for her to feel amused.

Light discussion filled the room, Hinata contenting to keep her silence as often as possible. Sipping her tea, she watched Kiba out of the corner of her eye. His hair was a mess, dust settled into every fold of his clothes. One leg brought up over the other, he spent most of his time patting his dog atop the head, who was panting and seemed to smile like his master. Kiba seemed pleasant enough, but his tone was loud, his mannerisms hardly polite, and like his mother, he seemed to have very little sense of propriety.

"So, perhaps Kiba could escort little miss Hinata to the kennels for a turn?" Tsume eventually suggested.

Hinata choked slightly on her tea.

"I'm not certain that would be entirely appropriate," Hiashi replied, brow lowering in concern.

"Oh, my boy is hardly the type to take advantage of a situation," Tsume insisted, waving a carefree hand. "Believe me, Hana has taught him more than enough about being respectful. He's a dog on a very short leash, aren't you Kiba?"

Smiling sheepishly, Kiba scratched at the back of his neck. "I s'pose so, yeah."

"Come now, Hiashi – let the pair have a moment alone to see what compatibility they have, hm?"

Before Hiashi could say much else, Kiba stood and approached Hinata's chair. With a smile and a tuck of one arm, he offered his hand. "Would you care for a short stroll, Hinata?"

A slight blush overtook the girl's cheeks. Glancing at her father for guidance, she saw that he refused to look at her. "I-I..." With a soft clink she put her cup upon its saucer, trying to buy some time. She knew going out alone was hardly appropriate – but refusing an heir's request hasn't highly advisable either.

"Go on, Hinata. I'm certain Kiba will not keep you long," Hiashi eventually offered, glancing at the pair with stoney eyes.

"Y...yes Father." Setting aside her china, Hinata let one pale hand rest within Kiba's tanned and calloused grip which was, to her surprise, far gentler than she expected.

"We won't be long, sir," Kiba assured the man. "As Mother said, just a quick turn about the grounds."

Hiashi looked as though he wished to say more, but held his tongue. "Take care, Hinata," was all he said, and the girl knew he was hinting at her health. _Don't show weakness,_ his eyes relayed where his tongue was silent.

Giving a tiny nod, she stood and gave Kiba her arm, letting him escort her to the front entrance and out into the yard. To Hinata's trepidation, the large white dog accompanied them.

The kennels, unlike Hiashi's, was actually quite close to the house. At an easy pace, the young heir led Hinata toward them. "As you've more than figured out by now, dogs are what my family involve themselves in," he offered. "They've been mother's family's business for quite a few generations now."

Hinata did her best to smile. "It must be nice to have an occupation you find yourself so p-passionate about," she said softly. "And with animals that can you can become close to."

"Well, we don't keep many," Kiba admitted. "Just the breeders, of course. The rest find new homes, though it's always sad to see them go." Approaching the fences, Kiba nodded. "This is the run of the one who just had pups. Would you like to see them?"

"O-oh, I don't know...I'd hate to disturb her..."

"It's all right!"

Hinata hesitated. Dogs made her nervous, and she had a feeling that a new mother would hardly care for strangers getting to close to her new babies. "Um...m-maybe you could tell me more about your dog? The big w-white one?"

"Oh, Akamaru?" Kiba laughed. "He was given to me for my tenth birthday...he's getting up there in years, but still seems pretty healthy." Smiling fondly, Kiba patted the dog's head as he took a seat beside him. "He's not quite the right age to retire quite yet...and I'd like to get a litter out of him before he does. Maybe...keep one for myself."

Hinata sensed the boy softening at the proposition of his four-legged friend passing, and murmured, "I think...that would be wonderful."

Before Kiba could reply, the pair lifted their heads as a great clatter was heard from within the kennels. "Shit!" a loud female voice shouted.

"Oh no..." Gripping Hinata's upper arm, Kiba took her back a few paces, eyes scanning the fence line. "That's not a good sign..."

The hackles on Akamaru's shoulders began to rise and tremble as he growled, standing protectively in front of the pair. A moment later, a dark brown blur came racing around the corner of the kennels, a woman losing ground behind it. "Kiba!" she called. "Watch out, it's -!"

Before she could finish, Akamaru leapt forward, tackling the escapee with a growl and a whine.

"Stay here!" Kiba instructed as Hinata's hands raised to her mouth in horror. "I have to break them up!"

By that time, the woman – who Hinata assume to be Hana, Kiba's elder sister – had reached the pair and was attempting to find a gap in the fighting. Fur was flying, and soon Hinata could see specks of blood as wounds began to tear into each dog's flesh. "Kiba, be careful you don't get bit!"

"I know!" Standing opposite his sister, Kiba tried to look for an opening. "Akamaru, down boy!"

At his master's voice, the white beast hesitated, losing his grip on the other canine, which immediately made a break for it, swerving around and heading for the only single target left.

Hinata.

Screaming, Hinata raised her her hands above her face, having nothing left to do. But before claws and teeth could find her, she heard a loud report, a whine, and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

The girl gave a gasp, lowering her arms and looking up. First she saw the dog, dead not three feet from the hem of her gown. Several yards beyond that was Kiba, who was staring at her with a heaving chest and widened eyes. Akamaru was hobbling to his side, whining and licking his hand. Behind them, with a smoking pistol still raised, was Hana.

"KIBA!"

Jolting with surprise, the boy looked toward the house to see Tsume running toward them, her gown gathered in one hand as she made her way down the yard. Not far behind her was Hiashi, face pale but neck red with anger. "M-Mother?"

"What in God's name is going on out here?" Tsume demanded, looking at the dead dog and the one still injured. "Hana, what -?"

"Oushiza escaped," Hana murmured, gun finally lowering. "He slipped his collar...it was my fault..." Her tone was biting with self-reprimand, gaze thrown to one side in anger.

"I never did trust that hound," Tsume replied, shoulders drooping. "Kiba, dear...take Akamaru inside. Hana, please stitch him up as best you can. Hinata, my dear..."

The poor girl was trembling, eyes locked on the corpse at her feet. Blood covered its muzzle and the points of its teeth.

"Hinata, come," Hiashi demanded. "We are leaving."

Tsume glanced to the Hyuuga patriarch, almost looking as though she wanted to argue, but eventually relented. "I...I apologize, Hiashi..."

"There is no use apologizing – the harm has been done. If that beast had touched my daughter..." He trailed off, and Hinata finally dared to glance at him. He would not return her gaze, but she dared to think concern had laced his tone. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsume, but it is obvious that this is not a safe place for Hinata to be."

"...I understand. But I am glad she's not hurt."

Without another word, Hiashi turned and began walking back toward the house. Left with little choice, Hinata gave the dead dog one last glance before following, still trembling as she hugged herself tightly. A glance back showed Tsume putting an arm around her son, who still seemed to be rather shocked. She was too far to hear what was said, but wondered briefly what Kiba had thought of her.

The carriage ride home was silent. Hiashi kept his gaze out the window, face unreadable despite Hinata's many glaces.

It hadn't been her fault, but she could tell that Hiashi was angry. Angry that one of his options had fallen through so quickly. Feeling tears prick at her eyes, she let her own gaze fall on her folded hands that rested in her lap.

One down. And far too few to go.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS, my lovelies, I am SO sorry with how delayed this chapter is! My muse has been rather absent, and I feel terrible that this took so long OTL**

**But! I did my best to make it a bit longer than the other chapters, and I'm going to work my tail off to get the next chapter out soon. There will likely be at least one more chapter before we FINALLY get our link to Itachi - I'm sorry he's been rather absent in this fic, but it's all in the build-up, dearies!**

**So, I hope you can forgive me. I'll do my best to finish up this next chapter, and then hopefully speed on to the next as well! If I had to guess, this fic will probably be no more than ten chapters...but I'm not very good at predicting that sort of thing ^^; But we'll see, I suppose!**

**Remember, reviews are love - even just little snippets really make my day and kick my motivation into overdrive! And I always reply to those I am able, though I'm sadly unable to reply to guest reviews. But know that every single one is read and adored...as long as it isn't a flame ;P But I suppose that goes without saying.**

**Until next time, lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	5. Chapter Four

.oOo. Chapter Four .oOo.

Several weeks passed before Hiashi secured another rendezvous with a notable heir, a few smaller attempts made but with no success beforehand. Though time had dulled her meeting with the Inuzuka, Hinata still flinched whenever memory of the loosened hound returned to her. Nightmares had plagued her for several nights afterward, leading to late-night meetings with Kurenai in the kitchen for tea and soothing words.

Hoping that nothing would go so much awry this time around, Hinata settled into the carriage with a fluttering heart.

"The Aburame are a family that raise honey. I am told that their business is respectable, booming, and that their family is well-versed in manner and culture. Their only child, Shino, is set to inherit the entire estate. I suspect that honey is a far tamer business than hounds..."

Glancing at her father with a worried brow, Hinata only thought to herself, _Yes...but honey comes from..._

As it happened to be, the Aburame grounds were not far from the Inuzuka. As the carriage pulled around, Hinata glanced toward the house, which appeared normal enough. But looking through the other window toward the front grounds, her eyes widened and her mouth opened into a small o.

Flowers of every variety of specie and color were blooming full force in the early summer air, swaying serenely in a passing breeze. Flowering trees were heavy with blossoms, their branches bowing with their beauty, some petals falling to make way for budding fruits.

"It's...beautiful..." the girl murmured, offering an inattentive hand to the footman who was helping her exit the coach.

"It is indeed," the man murmured. He offered no other words as the doors opened to reveal the main family.

Unlike Kiba, Shino was not late, standing before his parents with his hands tucked into the pockets of a high-collared jacket. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark glasses that matched a pair upon his father's face. Haphazard hair of a chestnut brown stood in every direction, a style he seemed to have also inherited from his father.

Stepping up beside his daughter, Hiashi bowed a bit before addressing the family. "Lord Shibi, Lady Shiori, and young Lord Shino...it is a pleasure to finally meet in person."

"It is," Shibi rumbled, voice even deeper than Hiashi's. "I am glad we were able to schedule our rendezvous during such pleasant weather."

"Your flowers are beautiful," Hinata offered before she could stop herself.

The corner of Shino's mouth twitched slightly.

"Ah, yes...I am glad you think so, milady," Shibi replied, smiling gently with a tilt of his head, light sparking off of his spectacles.

"My daughter, Hinata," Hiashi offered, and the girl flinched as she realized she had spoken out of turn. "Flowers happen to be one of her favorite things."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shiori offered in a soft tone. "They are wonderful to behold, and serve a great purpose as well. But before we engage in too much conversation, perhaps we could step inside and be seated?"

"Of course," Hiashi replied. Putting a firm hand at Hinata's back, he pushed her toward the door.

Briefly, a bitter thought entered Hinata's head. _I am more than capable of walking straight toward the door!_ But as with the rest of her fire, it quickly withered away, and she walked morosely forward as the Aburame family turned back inside.

Tea was ordered, as per usual, and the guests led into the sitting room. Stepping inside, Hinata's gaze was immediately drawn to bright colors that hung upon the walls. "Are those...?"

"Butterflies," Shiori replied. "Beetles, too...preserved beneath glass so that even in the grey of winter, we can still find color here. There are flowers as well in the more intimate places of the house."

"They're...beautiful," Hinata admitted, though she felt bit put off by the poor pinned things beneath the glass panes. Unlike their fluttering brethren, these beauties were forever trapped, still behind the glass.

"As I'm sure you know," Shibi offered, "insects play a vital role in the lives of flowers...as well as our business. Honey bees require places to collect their nectar, which is why most of the estate is dedicated to large flowering gardens for our hives to peruse as they will."

"And during the winter?"

"Production, of course, is limited – there are no flowers, and bees need to keep honey for themselves upon which to feed. Our highest sales are during the warmer months."

As Hiashi predictably turned the conversation to business, Hinata glanced at Shino. Seemingly staring at nothing as the conversation turned to things of which he was already aware, he gave a small start as something flew near him.

"Oh..." Murmuring softly, Hinata went to raise a hand to warn him before seeing him react on his own.

Lifting a solitary finger, Shino paused as the insect – what Hinata had to assume was a honey bee – alighted upon the proffered digit. From her seat, Hinata could barely see as the little bee began preening itself, utterly at peace and feeling far from threatened.

Blinking in surprise, Hinata felt herself smile a bit at the sight.

After several minutes, the bee took flight, Shino's gaze following it before turning to meet Hinata's. The girl colored darkly before looking down at her lap. But a shy glance back showed Shino smiling, if only just.

"If you'd like, we can take a brief tour of the hives," Shibi offered. "I'm sure Lord Hiashi would find it rather enlightening to see just how our business works."

"I would enjoy that," the Hyuuga replied.

"Lovely," Shiori murmured. "And miss Hinata may see the flowers up close."

Perking slightly, Hinata dared to smile. "I would l-love to!"

As the group stood to move, Shino surprised Hinata by offering an arm. "I would hate for you to tire on our account," he murmured.

Catching the exchange, Hiashi glanced at Shino with a suspicious expression.

"Ah, t-thank you! I'm sure I'll be fine, but...I truly appreciate it, Shino." Taking the young man's arm, Hinata gave him a soft smile.

"Of course..."

Taking a breath of summer air once they passed back through the doors, Hinata hummed happily. "It's so lovely," she offered quietly. The pair trailed behind their elders, which seemed far more focused on the honey than the flowers.

"I am glad you think so," Shino replied. "They help give our home a softer edge. Most do not like to linger, as the bees make them nervous. But they truly are peaceful insects – as long as you remain calm, they will not harm you."

"That is g-good to know..."

"A bee's life is a short one, and full of hard work. And they do not wish to shorten it by stinging a harmless bystander."

Hinata blinked. "Oh?"

"If a bee stings, they die."

The girl blanched. "They...they do? How sad!"

"It is..." Shino replied. "But I will not discuss the finer details. I would not wish to alarm you. But know that a bee wishes to avoid conflict, so as long as you do not bother them, they will not bother you."

Hinata nodded, and then paused. "A-ah..."

A large cobalt butterfly landed upon a tall sprig of delphinium, fluttering slightly as it adjusted its perch. With a slow and steady hand, Hinata offered a gloved finger only to flinch as the insect flew away. "They've never l-liked me much," she offered sheepishly. "Even after spending so much time in the gardens, they treat me like a stranger."

"They must merely fear ever hurting such a beautiful and delicate flower," Shino replied.

Color flooded Hinata's cheeks. "I-I..."

"Come along you two," Shiori called, and the pair looked up to find themselves lagging behind.

Glancing away with a shy smile, Hinata allowed Shino to lead her forward. She could not help but compare his gentle ushering to her father's course demands.

As the group moved behind the manor, the hives were finally revealed. Rows upon rows of boxes sat within a level field, even more flowers lining the outside. A constant humming filled the air, and Hinata paused in wonder, Shino stopping patiently beside her. "They live in boxes?"

"They do. There are a few empty units in the storehouse – I can show you how they are put together."

"I...I would like that."

As the group got closer, the humming seemed to nearly turn to a rumble. "We are by far the largest producers of honey in the county, if not the country," Shibi explained. "So, the humming during the busy summer days can be quite powerful."

Looking a bit nervous, Hiashi tucked his hands behind his back. "I...see."

Launching into another spiel about the bees, Shibi drew Hiashi's attention as the younger pair moved toward the storehouse. "If you would wait out here, I will bring one of the boxes," Shino offered.

"Are you sure?"

"It is no trouble."

"Well...all right." Playing with the hems of her gloves, Hinata waited near the door while the heir moved inside. She was genuinely interested to learn, but was still quite nervous being around so many insects capable of stinging. She believed Shino when he said they were not hostile, but having never yet been stung, the possibility still made her quite anxious.

As one ear was filled with the clattering of Shino moving about inside the storage room, Hinata turned to have the other catch her father asking more about the insects' temperaments. "They really won't sting?"

"Well, they may if they feel threatened," Shibi offered. "And certain scents may attract them, which can make a person nervous. But as long as one stays calm, they generally will not be stung."

"It must be difficult for some to remain calm, though – bees are known for stinging, after all."

"And dogs for biting, and yet some are kept by humans. It is all about how you treat them...much like people in that regard."

Hiashi perked a brow slightly, apparently not agreeing. "Hm..."

Turning, Hinata watched as Shino brought out a single box. "Forgive the delay – it was dismantled."

"That's n-no problem," Hinata replied, clasping her hands together before her. "I'm just glad that -"

"Wait."

Hesitating at Shino's suddenly command, Hinata froze. "W-what?"

"You have..." The man's mouth settled into a grim line. "Please do not move."

Eyes widening, Hinata whimpered, "Is there a b-bee?"

"A very special bee...a new queen. That means a swarm is starting as she looks for a new place to start a hive...if she were to get hurt, even accidentally, the others will become hostile. So please, do not move. She is on the collar of your dress."

Hinata began to tremble, and after a few seconds, felt a light tickle on her neck. "S-S-Shino!" she squealed, trying her best to hold still.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"I...y-yes?"

"She may have been curious about the smell...she should leave once she realizes there is nothing to be gained."

The poor girl felt nearly ready to cry. The buzzing had gotten louder, and she assumed it was whatever "swarm" Shino had mentioned. _Please...just don't sting me..._

Moving slowly toward her, Shino proffered a small stalk of lilac he had fetched from a nearby tree. "Come on now...this is much more to your liking..." he murmured.

As the flower also gently caressed Hinata's skin, she shivered.

"Another bee has landed...just stay calm. I nearly have the queen. Once she is moved, the rest will follow."

"B-be careful," Hinata murmured. "I don't want you to get hurt either..."

Shino did not reply, but slowly moved the lilac from her neck. "There we are..."

Glancing over, Hinata smiled in relief as the queen groomed herself among the little lilac flowers. "Thank g-goodness."

"The worker is still there, but she should leave as I take the queen away. Just be patient."

Nodding slowly, Hinata stood still as Shino walked away at a settled pace, taking the young queen to what must have been an empty box in the field. As she waited, she heard the adults approach behind her.

"Hinata, what have you -?" Hiashi paused.

Turning her head a bit, Hinata saw Hiashi's eyes on her neck. "Ah, no, Father – d-don't!"

As the man raised his hand to swipe at the insect, Shibi grabbed his wrist. "I would not recommend such an action," he murmured.

But it was too late.

Flinching, Hinata sidestepped to avoid her father's hand. But her eyes widened as her foot caught upon the empty box beside her, arms flailing as she lost her balance. "Ah!" With a crash she fell to the ground, landing on her backside with a great jostle.

In all of the commotion, she barely felt a tiny prick in the back of her neck.

"Hinata!"

Turning, the girl saw Shino racing back to her, quickly pulling her up and holding her shoulders gently. "I...I'm okay," she replied reflexively.

"Are you sure? Were you stung?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Here...let me look..." Gently, Shino turned her about and lifted her hair further from her neck, some strands having fallen from the impact of her tumble.

She blushed lightly as his fingers ghosted over her skin.

"Ah, you were...here, I can remove the stinger...don't move."

Feeling a slight pinch, Hinata winced at the contact. "Ah..."

"You should be fine," Shino offered, plainly ignoring Hiashi behind him. "Do you feel dizzy, or perhaps nauseous?"

"I..." Blinking, Hinata swooned slightly, barely feeling Shino's hand catch her waist. "I...think so..."

The boy's brow furrowed. "How is your breathing? May I feel your pulse?"

"Mm..." Swooning again, Hinata saw her vision blur slightly. "W-what...?"

"She is having a reaction," Shibi stated calmly. "We must take her inside."

"A reaction?" Hiashi remanded.

"Yes – some are more susceptible to the sting of a bee than others – it can cause them to faint. Shino -"

"I know," the boy replied, easily sweeping Hinata into his arms and jogging toward the front of the house.

"What on earth -?"

"Please, Hiashi – it is urgent we give her a serum made to combat the effects. It is best that it be done as soon as possible," Shibi cut in firmly. "Shiori, please go ahead and prepare a dose."

The matriarch did as asked, running ahead with gathered skirts as the men lagged behind.

Wheezing through a closing throat, panic began to bloom in Hinata's chest. _Am I...going to die?_

Time began to blur, and the next thing Hinata knew, she was laying upon a settee with her head in Shiori's lap. "Injecting the serum now," Shibi announced, and Hinata felt a slight prick in her leg as his wife applied a cold compress to her neck.

"Just rest, dear," the woman murmured. "You'll be all right..."

Barely awake, Hinata merely let go of consciousness, wondering if she would ever wake again.

.oOo.

When Hinata awoke, she could feel the jostling of the carriage beneath her. Eyes fluttering open, she took several minutes to break out of her fog. "W-what..."

"You're awake."

Her father's stoney tone gave her a spark of clarity. "We...we left?" She struggled to sit up further, but paused as she caught Hiashi's hardened stare.

"Shibi declared that you are deathly allergic to bee stings. Thus, living in such a place is unfit for you. It is a miracle you've never been stung before now, spending all that time in the gardens at home...you are to limit your time in them from now on."

"But -!"

"Do not argue with me!" Hiashi roared, and Hinata fell back, eyes wide in shock. Hiashi rarely yelled – he was clear enough with his curt tone. "This was yet another disaster...you could have died, Hinata! Do you understand the implication of that notion? You could be _dead_."

Able only to blink, Hinata was silent for the rest of the trip.

Once home, Hiashi did not wait for her to come inside, instead storming into the manor and locking himself into his study. Still weakened, Hinata leaned heavily on Asuma as he escorted her inside.

"It's still rather early for you to have returned – and what has gotten into Uncle...?" Neji trailed off as he saw Hinata's pale face. "Hinata! Are you all right?"

"Y-yes..." the maiden replied breathily, letting Neji take her from the footman. "I had a small, ah...accident..."

"You look like Death warmed over! Tell me what happened!"

Resting upon the bench hear the entryway, Hinata tiredly explained the incident. "It was all Father's fault," she declared boldly in spite of her ragged breath. "Shino promised I would be f-fine if I held still...but then Father made to swipe at me, and..."

"What a foolish move," Neji murmured in agreement, one arm wrapped protectively around his cousin while the other held her hands upon her lap. "It is good the Aburame acted so quickly. If anything had happened to you..."

The pair both jumped as a door slammed in the manor, and moments later, Hiashi stormed into the front room. "I have had enough!" he declared. "Failure after failure, Hinata – I will stand for it no longer. All attempts to see you marriage are to be halted forthwith. I have grown tired of watching match after match fall through. It is more than apparent that you are merely unfit to find a husband anywhere!"

"Uncle!" Neji cried, standing and attempting to diffuse the man.

"She is unfit to be wed!" Hiashi snapped, pointing a finger that stabbed the girl in the heart. "I shall not waste another moment upon her – from this point on, Hanabi will begin seeing suitors."

"At fourteen?"

"Her mother was seeing suitors at such an age! And without such weakness and frailty, surely she will acquire a husband far easier than Hinata ever could!"

"And what of the Namikaze you were speaking of? Will you not take her there?"

"There is no point!"

"They are the last upon your list, are they not?" Neji demanded, actually making Hiashi pause. "What is the harm in exhausting all possibilities before declaring defeat? You owe Hinata that much – to make every effort you had aligned for her!"

For a moment, both men stared at one another – both breathing raggedly as they stood, impassioned. Neji refused to drop his gaze.

"...very well. We shall see the Namikaze. But if this last attempt falls through, I will resign my efforts. I have far better uses of my time." Giving Hinata one last hard glance, Hiashi spun from the room and back into his study.

Hands called to fists at his side, Neji turned to his cousin with eyes still burning. "I am so sorry, dear Hinata," he murmured. "I am so...so sorry."

Eyes brimming with tears, Hinata did her best to give him a smile. "It is not your fault," she replied, accepting him as he retook his seat, forehead leaning upon her shoulder heavily. "At least you have won me this last chance...I never could have done as much."

"But will it be enough?" the man murmured.

"We shall see...it is a-all we can do."

* * *

**Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry, once again, for the delay. Things have been a bit busy and unorganized on my end, so this chapter took a bit longer than I wanted to complete, but here it is! I hope you can forgive the delay ^^; Anyway, this is the last "boring" chapter (though I honestly hope you aren't bored OTL) – in other words, things will start to get a bit more interesting from here on! And next chapter, we will finally have our connection to Itachi...though I do not want to spoil too much. So, I will do my best to get that chapter written and posted soon! Until then, my lovelies! Remember, reviews are love ;P**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
